Muse
The Origins: '"Meet Muse. She’s a female. She’s my persona. The name given does not come from the bloody band. Sadly, she is used to people pointing that out on Dollars BBS chat. It actually comes from Greek Mythology."' Muse discovered Dollars around December 2010/January 2011. At the time, Dollars group was under construction due to hosting errors. Muse resides in DollarsBBS. That's the origin. Muse the Noob (Dec/Jan 2011 ~ March 2011) "All memories of starting out in BBS chat became a blur… This is what Muse remembers: •The first people Muse befriended included Psyche*Red & Lia. •Muse had married and divorced someone named Jin. •Muse left Lia a message on her wikia page. •Muse made a Valentine’s day mission which was successful in her eyes. •She disappeared when she joined Track & Field in reality." Muse was really spunky like a monkey back then. Yep. Muse's Comeback (August 2011) On August 2011, Muse came back to being active on Dollars BBS. Although she was on vacation for 3 months, she decided to stupidly come back on the last month of her holiday. Muse comes back to see Lia and Psyche*Red again, and she also meets new friends. Muse's Relationship Kake Muse met Kake when she came back. Thanks to the lovely Lia, she was found to be very, oddly, scarly similar to Kake. See, Kake was another chat user that uses the same icon as Muse. At first time glance, both found themselves to be somewhat like twins (until Muse found out Kake was white). As soon as Muse found out about Kake's admirer Bell, Muse wanted to snatch up Kake out of lulz and to see Bell rage. "Muse started bonding more with Kake. She would ask him lots of questions, and he would answer. Muse would respond and react to those answers. Kake reacted back with a neutral tone in Muse’s head. Muse would do many things to Kake. Yes, it is technically a bit of role playing. She would torture him, make him tea, tie him up, hide in his pockets, and anything else that would keep the two of them actively talking. Kake would usually respond with a neutral, ‘it’s-a-usual-thing’-type of tone in Muse’s head. ''Kake was neutral to everything and anything, and in Muse’s eyes, she did not like this."'' Muse popped the question to Kake on August 10, 2011, 3 hours before she left for her mini trip. Handing Kake some paperwork and a pen, they got married on equal terms. Shizzy After marrying Kake, Muse and Kake made a daughter named Shizzy. After 5 minutes, she is now a full grown teenager. Shizzy inherited many things from Muse. For example, Shizzy inherited Muse's Asian appearence, but has Kake's slim, feminine body. Shizzy also has the perverted mind of Muse and Kake's combined, divided in half, square rooted and minus 2. Muse loves Shizzy to death and appreciates her more than Kake. He's a bad father. Everyday Muse (Now.) "Muse comes into the chat room. She will first lurk the rooms to find anyone she knows. She will then chat for a bit. The usual thing is her on and off activity on BBS chat. She will AFK at times lasting a few minutes to even an hour. If AFK lasts for more than an hour, she is probably asleep in reality. She will usually interact with the chatroom, having done chat laundry, making chat tea, and repairing the chat wall Petre’ always abuse. Muse loves to role play as if the chat room was a casual room. The corners are always for Yuni or Petre’, and the chat sofa is always loved by all. Then there will be often times Muse remembers KakeMuse’s timezone is -8 GMT while Kake’s timezone is +10 GMT. Any mention of him, cake, Shizzy, or if it’s a coincidence will make Muse a bit down. When Shizzy is on, Muse will usually be the loving mother and cling onto Shizzy. Muse loves how Shizzy inherited both parent’s perverted trait. As the night starts to set in, Muse starts getting more relaxed and will chat more. At this time, Muse will stay up late night to see him." Notes & Fun Stuff *All quotations in italics came from a written history of Muse's time at Dollars BBS (Click here to read it) *Muse is a girl. Just sayin' *She will usually reside in Petre's hair. *In her head, the chat room is a freakin' dorm. So she usually sits on the chat couch and make chat tea. She'll even fix chat walls that Petre' usually fucks up. *She will be butthurt if common sense is not sensed in chat. *She's asian. *She will always and only use the neutralgrey icon.